


Hauras unelma huomisesta

by lehnsherry



Category: Ratamo (TV)
Genre: Bingettiin ekat 5 episodia ja inspiroiduin ja sitten vahingossa kävi näin, Brief description of injury, Hospitals, Huomenna tämä onki sitten varmaan ihan täyttä AU:ta, Jokela on melkein yhtä ihastunut Ratamoon kuin minä, M/M, Pining, Spoilers for ep 5, hups :')
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Ratamo makaa sairaalasängyssä ja näyttää pelottavan hauraalta.





	Hauras unelma huomisesta

**Author's Note:**

> Nyt kävi näin vaikka ei miun tästä sarjasta tai näistä pojista mitään ficciä pitäny kirjoittaa. Hups? :')

Ratamo makaa sairaalasängyssä ja näyttää pelottavan hauraalta. Illan hämärässä hänen kasvoilleen lankeaa syviä varjoja ja valkeat lakanat tuntuvat imevän hänestä kaiken värin. Hänen kehonsa on niiden alla jotenkin niin heikon näköinen, vaikka Jokela tietää, ettei se sitä oikeasti ole.

Jokela tuli paikalle niin nopeasti kun pääsi, heti kun kuuli Ratamon päätyneen sairaalaan. Hänestä tuntuu silti siltä, kuin hän olisi myöhässä. Että jos hän vain olisi tajunnut aiemmin, jos hän vain olisi ollut paikalla, hän olisi ehkä voinut estää tämän. Olisi voinut jotenkin suojella Ratamoa.

Se on naurettava ajatus. Jokela kyllä tietää Ratamon olevan paljon kovempi kuin hän, kokeneempi ja parempi työssään. Joskus hän ottaa typeriä riskejä, mutta on kuitenkin varmaa että pakoon juostessaan Ratamo antoi kaikkensa selvitäkseen ja suojellakseen heidän suojattiaan. Ei Jokelasta olisi siinä tilanteessa ollut mitään hyötyä.

Tälle ei voi mitään. Kaikki on sekaisin, koko tapaus on yksi iso ongelmien vyyhti, joka tuntuu mahdottomalta selvittää. Ratamon loukkaantuminen ja Burovin menettäminen ovat vain osa vastoinkäymisten jatkumoa.

Totta puhuen koko tapaus ei tärkeydestään huolimatta juuri nyt edes kiinnosta Jokelaa. Häntä kiinnostaa vain tämä sängyssä hiljaa makaava rikkinäinen mies.

Jokela kaipaa sitä, miltä Ratamo näytti piilopaikassa oleskellessaan. Hän kaipaa tämän harvinaisia, pieniä hymyjä ja isoja pehmoisen näköisiä villapaitoja, suuria ilmeikkäitä silmiä joiden katseen kohteena olo samaan aikaan pelotti ja hymyilytti. Nyt Ratamon silmät ovat kiinni ja niiden alla on syvät varjot. Ihon sävy on niin kalpea, että näyttää harmahtavalta. Hiukset ovat kevyesti sotkussa ja sairaalakaapu on rumaa sinisen sävyä. Peiton alla miehen keskivartaloa kiertävät tiukat siteet, joiden alla on tikkejä ja syvä vamma.

Jokela ehti paikalle vasta leikkauksen loppumetreillä, mutta siltikin jäljelle jäävä odotus oli piinallista. Hän istui odotustilassa leikkaussalin ulkopuolella ja puristi tuolinsa käsinojia rystyset valkeina, laski sekunteja. Seinäkellon raksutus tuntui pureutuvan niin syvälle tajuntaan ja selkäytimeen, ettei hän unohtaisi sitä koskaan. Kun hänelle viimein tultiin kertomaan että leikkaus oli saatu kunnialla loppuun ja Ratamo voi olosuhteisiin nähden hyvin, hän olisi voinut itkeä helpotuksesta.

Siitä on kulunut nyt viisi päivää. Jokela on saanut pakotettua itsensä kotiin nukkumaan, mutta päivät hän viettää täällä. Ketonen kummeksuu sitä, mutta Jokela on saanut häneltä luvan kuitenkin. Tässä istuessaan hän suojelee Ratamoa siltä varalta, että joku venäläisistä vielä keksisi tulla viimeistelemään työnsä, ja hän väittää pystyvänsä hoitamaan työnsä ihan yhtä hyvin täältä käsin kuin toimistoltakin. Hänellä on läppäri auki viereisellä tuolilla ja muistiinpanopapereita leviteltynä ympäri lattiaa, mutta hänen on vaikeaa keskittyä juuri nyt. Väsymys ja huoli painavat päälle.

Jokelan katse eksyy huoneen toiselle laidalle. Nurkassa on nojatuoli, jossa nukkuu viisitoistakesäinen tyttö. Vaaleat hiukset valuvat sotkuisina olan yli ja pää nojaa seinään epämukavan näköisessä kulmassa. Tyyni ilme ja tummanpuhuvat silmänaluset tekevät tytöstä hätkähdyttävän paljon isänsä näköisen. Lattialla tuolin vieressä on reppu ja jokin koulukirja, joka Nellin käsistä on pudonnut tämän nukahdettua.

Jokela hymyilee näylle surumielisesti. Nelli on päivät koulussa ja tulee illoiksi tänne, valvomaan isänsä vuoteen äärelle niin kuin Jokelakin. Hän on ottanut tavaksi heittää tytön kotiin lähtiessään itse myöhään illalla. Ensimmäinen automatka oli aluksi kiusallinen. Autossa vallitsi vaivaantunut hiljaisuus, muttei radiotakaan oikein viitsinyt avata. Iloinen popmusiikki ei olisi sopinut tilanteeseen, ja vielä vähemmän Jokela halusi kuulla tyypillisen suomalaista haikeaa melankoliaa.

Hän oli esitellyt itsensä Esaksi, mutta siihen puhe olikin sitten jäänyt. Tavanomaisia vitsejä tai puoliksi tahallisen kiusallisia keskustelunaloituksia ei kehdannut heittää, ja niiden puuttuessa hän ei oikein osannut sanoa mitään.

Lopulta Ratamo oli aihe, joka sai heidät rentoutumaan. Nelli naurahti isänsä saavan nyt viimein lepoa vaikka pakolla, ja Jokela oli myöntänyt tämän tekevän ihan liikaa työtä. Sen jälkeen Ratamosta on ollut helppoa vitsailla; hänen kykenemättömyydestään huolehtia itsestään, hänen olemattomista sosiaalisista taidoistaan. Ehkä se on ilkeää, mutta Nelli ja Jokela ovat kummatkin sitä mieltä, että se on Ratamolle ihan oikein. Hän säikäytti heidät niin pahoin, että ansaitsee muutaman vuoden edestä pilkkaa.

On vapauttavaa jutella sillä tavalla jonkun kanssa, Jokelan työkavereihin hänen huumorinsa kun ei oikein uppoa. Nelli on hauska pikku neiti, aina pilke silmäkulmassa ja ilkikurinen hymy kasvoillaan. Hän on varmasti tajunnut, minkä takia Jokela istuu täällä aamusta iltaan, mutta ihme kyllä ei ole kiusannut häntä siitä muutamaa kiusoittelevaa kommenttia enempää. Niitäkään hän ei ole laukonut silloin harvoin kun Ratamo on ollut hereillä, ja siitä Jokela on kiitollinen.

Hän ei kuvittele, että hänellä on mitään mahdollisuuksia. Ratamo on kaikin puolin kokeneempi kuin hän, ja niin paljon vanhempikin. Tekee pahaa ajatella sitä, mutta Jokelahan taitaa olla iältään lähempänä Ratamon tytärtä kuin miestä itseään. Ei ikäero häntä itseään haittaa, päinvastoin, mutta Ratamoa ehkä haittaisi. Ja hän on varmaan heterokin, kun kerran lapsi löytyy ja Lindeninkin kanssa tuntuu olevan jotain jännitettä.

Jokela ei silti voi olla elättelemättä pientä toivonkipinää. Hänen ja Ratamon välit tuntuivat hiukan lähentyneen sinä aikana, jonka Ratamo ja Burov viettivät piilopaikassa. Jokela oli huutanut sisäisesti joka kerta kun sai Ratamon hymyilemään edes vähän, ja sitä oli tapahtunut useammin kuin ennen. Oikeastaan hän oli tietenkin huutanut sisäisesti joka kerta kun edes näki Ratamon, sillä piilopaikassa mies pukeutui paljon rennommin kuin töissä. Sellaisissa villapaidoissa hänet oli niin helppo kuvitella kotiin, laittamaan keittiössä ruokaa yhdessä Jokelan kanssa, sohvalle rentoutumaan sylikkäin. Ehkä sänkyyn hämärään makuuhuoneeseen, missä Jokela saisi riisua paidan ja kaiken muunkin, saisi koskettaa ja pidellä.

Jokela puree huultaan. Turha sellaista on ajatella. Jos nyt saisi edes Ratamon kuntoon ja tämän helvetin tapauksen selvitettyä. Ehkä sen jälkeen hän voisi joskus pyytää Ratamoa vaikka kanssaan yksille. Ihan kavereina vaan, ainakin ensialkuun. Sitten joskus kun palattaisiin tavalliseen työrytmiin ja sellaiseen oikeasti olisi aikaakin.

Uninen äännähdys sängystä hätkähdyttää Jokelan ajatuksistaan ja hän kääntyy katsomaan Ratamoa toivoen, ettei poskille helahtavaa punaa erota huoneen hämärässä valaistuksessa. Ratamo on herännyt, räpyttelee silmiään hitaasti.

Näky on niin hellyyttävä, että Jokelan täytyy taistella itseään vastaan jottei kumartuisi lähelle ja ottaisi Ratamon kauniita kasvoja käsiensä väliin ja suutelisi syvään. Hän ei tee mitään sellaista vaan puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin sylissään ja vetää kasvoilleen hymyn.

“Huomenta”, Jokela sanoo hiljaa. Ratamo hymähtää eikä sano mitään.

“Vettä?” Jokela hoksaa kysyä. Ratamo nyökkää, ja hän ottaa pöydältä vesilasin ja pitelee sitä lähellä Ratamon huulia niin, että tämä saa juotua muutaman kulauksen.

“Miten sä voit?” hän jatkaa kuiskaten.

“Mitenkäs tässä”, Ratamo vastaa olkaansa kohauttaen. Jokela uskoo että häntä sattuu kuitenkin, ja häntä itseään sattuu se, ettei hän voi tehdä mitään helpottaakseen Ratamon oloa. Sattuu, että näin yleensäkin piti käydä jollekin niin hyvälle kuin Ratamo, sellaiselle joka ei ansaitse elämäänsä enää yhtään kipua.

“Miten Nelli?” Ratamo kysyy hiljaa, vilkuilee ympärilleen.

“Tuolla se nukkuu”, Jokela hymähtää. “Aattelin että kohta heitän sen kotiin.”

“Joo, menkää vaan. Onko mitään uutta selvinnyt?”

Jokela ottaa läppärinsä ja kääntää sen niin, että Ratamo pystyy lukemaan uusimman viestin Ketoselta.

“Eipä ihmeempiä, aika umpikujassa ollaan. Linden kävi päivällä ja toi papereita, toivotti sulle taas pikaista paranemista”, Jokela kertoo. Katsoo tarkkaan Ratamon ilmettä mainitessaan Lindenin, mutta ei huomaa siinä mitään muutosta. Ratamo naurahtaa, irvistää sitten kun se sattuu vatsaan.

“Sitähän tässä toivoo itse kukin.”

Jokela nyökkää, nousee ylös. “Kello alkaa olla sen verran paljon, että meidän pitäs varmaan mennä. Mä herätän Nellin niin te saatte sanottua hyvät yöt.”

Hän on jo kääntymässä pois, kun Ratamon viileät sormet hipaisevat hänen kämmenselkäänsä. Hän kääntyy takaisin, ja kokee taas typerää halua koskettaa, halua pitää hyvänä ja suojella. Ratamo katsoo ylös häneen niin vakavana, niin avoimena ettei hän oikein kestä sitä kiemurtelematta.

“Jokela, minä vaan…” Ratamo empii hetken. “Kiitos. Kaikesta.”

Siitä kai, että hän kuskaa Nelliä ja vähän katsoo tämän perään. Ehkä siitäkin, että hän on täällä. Jokela katsoo pois, mutta leveä ja varmaan naurettavan hellä ja ihastunut hymy pyrkii silti kasvoille.

“Älä sä huoli, koita keskittyä vaan parantumiseen”, hän mutisee ja menee viimein herättämään Nellin. Tämä räpyttelee silmiään hitaasti ja hämmentyneesti aivan samalla tavalla kuin isänsä, ja Jokela kokee yllättävää hellyyttä tyttöäkin kohtaan.

Jokela odottaa ovella kun Nelli kipaisee halaamaan isäänsä ennen lähtöä. Ratamo katsoo häneen tyttönsä olan yli, ja Jokela heilauttaa kättään. Ratamo vastaa pienellä hymyllä, ja Jokela ei pysty hallitsemaan sydämensä jyskytystä eikä kasvoille kohoavaa hölmöä hymyä. Ehkä Ratamo näkee siinä kaiken sen, minkä Jokela haluaisi pitää piilossa, tai sitten ei, mutta katsekontaktia hän ei riko ennen kuin Jokela kävelee ulos huoneesta.

Hymy liukuu itsepintaisesti kasvoille, eikä hän Nellin kiusaamisen uhallakaan millään pysty kotimatkalla pitämään naamaansa peruslukemilla.


End file.
